Falling
by Gruch
Summary: Gdy podetnie ci się skrzydła upadać możesz na naprawdę wiele sposobów...  i nieskończenie wiele razy.


_"Znienawidzona dziewczyna  
z drugiej strony lustra... bo najbardziej nienawidzimy siebie"_

_"Nade mną lustro,  
przeglądam się w nim  
posiwiałymi oczami  
naga, bez strachu  
nie mogę ukryć zdziwienia  
jak łatwo wymykam się  
spod kosy śmierci"_

- Brr... - wzdrygnęłam się, czytając kolejne linijki tekstu jakiejś badziewnej książki. Znudzona rzuciłam "makulaturę" w kąt i przeciągnęłam się jak kot. Sebastian pewnie w tym momencie powiedziałby, że wyglądam słodko. Wszystkich dzisiaj gdzieś wywiało - nawet Soul gdzieś przepadł. Wszędzie wkoło bajeczna cisza. Żyć nie umierać. Nagle coś z zawrotną prędkością pozbawiło mojego pięknego pokoiku szyby w oknie. Rozeźlona nie na żarty wyjrzałam na dwór. Dostrzegłam znajomy czarny busz na głowie. Odliczyłam od dziesięciu do jednego.  
- Lena - rozległ się długi wrzask, z charakterystycznym przeciągnięciem wszystkich samogłosek w moim imieniu - wyjdź na dwór - właściciel buszu darł się pod akademikiem. Policzyłam w myślach raz jeszcze, żeby nie zejść przypadkiem na dół, i nie powiedzieć mu co myślę. Wychyliłam się, uważając by nie nadziać się na szkło.  
- Spieprzaj, nie wyjdę! - trzasnęłam ramą okna i usiadłam naburmuszona na łóżku. Głupi Leo, jeszcze mi zapłaci za tą szybę.  
Przede mną stało wielkie lustro. Nie widząc nic ciekawszego do roboty, podeszłam do niego i przyjrzałam się sobie. Niski wzrost, nijaki kolor włosów - ani to czarne ani brązowe. Ciemnozielone oczy bez szczególnego wyrazu. Ot co cała ja. Mała i nijaka. Wzrok zatrzymałam na chwilę na koszuli mundurka. Znowu guzik mi odpadał. Mam tak nieproporcjonalną budowę ciała, że koszulę mam zawsze albo za małą w biuście, albo za szeroką w ramionach i wyglądam jak jakiś terminator. Co ja tutaj w ogóle robię? A wiem... marnuję moje życie.  
Jestem Lena. Lena Hoshizoku i przyciągam nieszczęścia jak magnes.  
Znowu spojrzałam w to durne lustro. Wkurzał mnie mój wygląd - byłam lustrzanym odbiciem moich rodziców, o których chciałam zapomnieć. **Tamten** dzień. Pamiętam go jakby był wczoraj. A może był?

_Dzień. A może noc? Wiosna, czy też może jesień. Nie wiem. 7 lat - tyle miałam wtedy. Pamiętam że była piękna pogoda. Pamiętam że kwitły frezje. Pamiętam uśmiech mamy... _

Rodzice zawsze uczyli mnie kochać wszystko - wszystko co ulotne. Ojciec był porucznikiem, a matka oficerkom. Znali swoje miejsce i wartość życia. Ja także je znałam. Miałam dwóch braci, bliźniaków. Obaj bardzo uzdolnieni. Miałam także siostrę, piękną i silną. Najmłodsza byłam ja. Ja byłam mała, ja byłam nijaka, ja byłam nikim, a jednak wiedziałam jak wiele dla nich znaczę.  
_  
Pamiętam pośpiech posłańca gdy wpadł do naszego mieszkania. Pamiętam wyraz twarzy wszystkich gdy wypowiedział to jedno słowo: Wojna._

Przerażenie, strach i pośpiech. Strach nie pozwalający zrobić kroku w przód. Broń upadająca na ziemię przy zgubnym pośpiechu właściciela. To wszystko działo się tak szybko. "Kocham cię!" Usłyszałam tylko tyle nim drzwi się zamknęły. Znowu byłam sama, jednak tym razem wzbierał się we mnie niepokój.  
_  
Rodzice zawsze uczyli mnie kochać wszystko - wszystko co ulotne, jednak nie nauczyli mnie jak radzić sobie z jego utratą..._

Zasnęłam, czekając aż wszyscy wrócą. Obudziły mnie trzaski i huki. Wybiegłam przed dom i dostrzegłam ogień. Krwawą, gorącą zagładę pełznącą powoli od wschodu. Słyszałam krzyki ludzi ginących w żywiole. Ginących z ludzkich rąk, i umierających w morderczych objęciach żywiołu. Strach brał na myśl, ile ludzkich istnień pochłonęła ta noc. Wtedy usłyszałam trzask za moimi plecami. Chciałam uciekać, ale czyjeś ramiona mi to uniemożliwiły. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale zakryto mi usta. Potem mój film się urwał.

Następnego ranka obudziłam się w białym pokoju. Białe ściany, białe okna, biała pościel - świat był biały. Rozejrzałam się niepewnie. Nie wiedziałam gdzie byłam, co się ze mną działo wcześniej i teraz.  
- Widzę że się już obudziłaś  
Wiedziałam, że ktoś to w końcu powie. Melodyjny kobiecy głos zadźwięczał w moich uszach. Powiodłam wzrokiem, szukając jego właścicielki. W rogu pokoju siedziała kobieta o ciemnych włosach. Na barkach miała odznaczenia kapitańskie.  
- Znaleźliśmy cię wczoraj w domu obok lasu. Zemdlałaś w momencie gdy chciałam cię przenieść. Mamy też twojego pieska.  
Nie odpowiedziałam.  
- Jak ci na imię?  
Zwątpiłam co odpowiedzieć.  
- Umiesz mówić?  
Skinęłam głową.  
- Jestem... Lena Hoshizoku - powiedziałam cicho.  
- Hoshizoku... - powtórzyła kobieta.  
- Wiem, że nie żyją - powiedziałam uprzedzając jej słowa. Spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. Chciałam, żeby się w tym momencie roześmiała, powiedziała, że mam wybujałą wyobraźnię, ale ona tego nie zrobiła.  
- Przykro mi... od dzisiaj ja będę się tobą opiekować. Jestem Izabella Delargo - uśmiechnęła się do mnie pokrzepiająco. Odpowiedziałam uśmiechem. Wymuszonym, ale wciąż uśmiechem. Jak na zawołanie na moje kolana wskoczył też Rakka. Gdy dotknęłam dłonią jego futra, spostrzegłam, że całe jest usmolone. Miałam to gdzieś wtuliłam się w nie, by ukryć łzy.

Miałam pójść do adopcji...

_ Wszechświat był niegościnnym miejscem. Choć niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, składał się z wielu mniejszych i większych światów, zaś każdy z nich miał swoje światy podległe. Przykładowo niebo i ziemię, lub ziemię i piekło._

Nad wszystkim we wszechświecie czuwała rada, która pilnowała, by żaden świat nie osiągnął dominacji nad innym, i by istoty nie przemieszczały się pomiędzy nimi.

Istniały światy w których magia była obecna w każdej czynności dnia, i takie, gdzie była tabu, bądź też zdawała się w ogóle nie istnieć. Każdy ze światów w zależności od jego charakterystyki miał nadaną nazwę składającą się z cyfry i litery. Im dalsza litera alfabetu, tym mieszkańcy mieli silniejsze moce i mniej przypominali ludzi.

W tamtym momencie jeszcze nie wiedziałam o tym wszystkim, choć mieszkałam w świecie B16, gdzie prawie połowa społeczeństwa była szkolona, a następnie wcielona do wojsk, do obrony cywili przed kreaturami i demonami z ciemnej strony naszego świata.

Nie wiedziałam, jak i większość ludzi, że to co nas otaczało, było zaledwie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej.


End file.
